


draco and harry detenshon

by bazinjeans



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinjeans/pseuds/bazinjeans
Summary: draco and harry have detenshon and fun





	draco and harry detenshon

harry was sat in poshons but he didn’t like it so he didn’t do any work. snap was angry ‘harry poter why aren’t u doing work’  
‘sorry snap its not intresting’. snap was angry so he sed ‘detenson for mr poter’. 

meanwile draco was sat in poshons and he secretly liked hary so he said ‘that’s not fair sir why shuld harry get a detenshon he did nothing’ so snap said ‘exactly he did nothing that’s why henry detenshon’ and snap was angry that draco talked back to him.  
‘detenshon for mr malfoy to’

draco was happy cuz he gets to have a detenshon with harry poter but he has to pretend too be sad so harry dosnt know that draco likes him. 

befor the end of the leson harry went to dracos ear and whispered ‘can’t wait’ draco smiled maybe harry liked him


End file.
